(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling wireless charging depending on a position of an FOB key, and more particularly, to a method for controlling wireless charging that is capable of controlling the wireless charging by judging whether or not the FOB key is present in a peripheral region of a wireless charging system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an apparatus and a method for transmitting vehicle wireless power for a smart phone capable of putting a plurality of smart phones or various electronic devices thereon within a vehicle in a contact scheme. It is also known to provide an apparatus and a method for supplying power by performing wireless charging for an electronic device such as a portable terminal, for example, a smart phone within the vehicle in a non-contact scheme. That is, wireless charging of the electronic device such as the smart phone can be carried out within the vehicle using magnetic resonance and electromagnetic coupled resonance. A portable electronic device such as an electronic organizer and a vehicle FOB key system, a smart phone case, a smart phone, and the like, receives power, which is electric energy, within the vehicle by using magnetic resonance and electromagnetic coupled resonance technologies.
Meanwhile, in the electromagnetic coupled resonance technology, in short distance transmission, which is a magnetic resonance type having a transmission distance of about several to ten meters, a frequency on the order of several ten MHz or several hundred MHz used in a mobile phone may be used, and a small amount of energy is transmitted at the same frequency to transmit and receive ends. In theory, electric products installed indoors may be used without wirings and portable apparatuses may be simultaneously operated without a separate power line. Non-contact transmission of which a transmission distance is about several mm to several cm has been actually applied to various devices such a distribution device, a transportation card, and the like. Particularly, in a short distance non-contact energy transmission technology, which uses an inductive coupling phenomenon among wireless power transmission technologies wireless transmitting energy to devices requiring the energy, the energy is transmitted by a current generated between two metal coils facing in parallel with each other and an electromagnetic interaction, and the current is induced from one coil toward the other coil through a magnetic field. Therefore, a relative position and a distance between the two coils and load power should be accurate. In the case in which the two coils are slightly distant from each other or a reference angle is out of a transmission/reception range, transmission efficiency is rapidly decreased. However, in the case in which the two coils are within a predetermined distance and the reference angle is within the transmission/reception range, the transmission efficiency is high.